Lavastorm Timeline
These quests take place in Lavastorm and are suitable for characters of level 45-55 and level 80. These quests can be done in any order. *A Fiery Test (42) *Researching Lavastorm: Relics of Battle (50) *Researching Lavastorm: The Gnomish Problem (45) *Researching Lavastorm: Wormling Study (45) *Researching Lavastorm: Restoring the Records (50) Tradeskill Quests Purrla *Crafty Sootfoots: Scouting About (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Another Man's Treasure (45) *Crafty Sootfoots: Corporate Espionage (45) Smakametta *Sootfoot Service: Special Delivery (45) *Sootfoot Service: Bellowing for Help (45) *Sootfoot Service: Ore Spillage (45) *Sootfoot Service: Repairing the Repairs (45) *Sootfoot Service: Hot Rocks (45) Heritage Quests *The Lost Legend of Lavastorm (48) - from Fendaris K'Lorn *Saving Soles (49) - from Charly Ashlash - nearby in Sootfoot Talent Society This solo quest series is for levels 45-55. These quests have been introduced with Game Update #51. These quests decrease your Sootfoot faction. When you get -10,000 faction and and you completed all quests talk to Blisterzonk again and he gives you a choice of awesome weapons like the Bow of the Sootfoot Shooter. At #Rock Collecting (45) #Instant Jerky (45) #Spreading Trouble (46) #Beastie Bronco (47) #More Talent in the Society (48) #Truly Outrageous (45) #Gem is Adventure (46) #Fate of the Fire Imps (47) #Body Heat (48, repeatable) Do once then if you can't get next quest, delete Body Heat. #Like Pulling Teeth (55, repeatable) Available at -5,000 faction. On repeat, can do at same time as Drake Die-Kaput Time below. At Continues from More Talent in the Society #Booming Business (49) #Flaming Glob Grab (50) #Pieces of Flare (51) #Lava Crystal Therapy (52) #Drake Die-Kaput Time (53, repeatable) Can do at same time as Like Pulling Teeth above. #Stinky Mission, Indeed (49) #Rumble Tumble (50) #Tiptoe Through the Lava Fields (51) #Who Ya Gonna Call? (52 Heroic, repeatable) To move to the next quest tell Kipukas you don't want to go back into the Temple. #Colossal Smash and Grab (53, repeatable) Near These are all heroic quests. Item-Triggered - near *Lava Creeped Out (46) *Broken Key (46) - formerly the access quest to Maiden's Gulch (This quest has been removed from the game since LU27.) '' *Living Lava Necklace (45) - ''formerly the access quest to Vault of Flames *Efforts Repaid (49) *The Engraved Torch (49) *Snuff the Flare Reapers (51) *Colossal Lava Rocks (53) Order of Flame This solo quest series is for levels 78-80 and the NPCs are found in the Shrine of Thunder (the building on the docks). Spark - Order of Flame Quartermaster #Crystal Replacement (80) #Cephalopod Gone Wrong (81) #Seepage is Never Good (82) #Of Magma Basilisk Bondage (82) #Dispatching the Destroyers (82, repeatable) unlocked after you complete Dispatching the Destroyers the first time. #Remnants of the Present (80) #Fires That Melt Within... (80) #A Mineral to Guide By (85) #The Power of One! (85) #Driven into the Flames! (80) #'A Cleansing This Temple Needs... (85) This is your solo void shard quest' (repeatable daily) requires minimal faction with Order of Flame to start these quests #Ramp Up the Adventure (82) #No More Avoiding (82) #Passing the Stones (82) #Void Infestation (82) #Back to the Caves (82) Gives access to the Ward of Elements; unlocked after completing Back to the Caves #No More Barrier... Right? (82) #Elemental Mystery (82) #Elemental Problem (82) #Elemental Problem Solved (82) #Barred No More (82) gives Missions for the Order of Flame, repeatable daily quests #Cleansing the Elements (84) #Cleansing the Elements Again (84) #The Last of the Elemental Cleansing (84) Collections With GU51, all of the old collection items have been removed from Lavastorm. All shinys found in this zone will be from one of the following collections: *Shards of the Elements (55) *Symbols of the Flame (55) *Sootfoot Weapons (55) *Tags of the Drakota (55) *Symbols of the Ancient Chieftains (55) *Lava Creature Parts (55) *Void Touched Items (55) *Corruption of Elements (55) There is also a new set of NO-TRADE red shinys: *Sootfoot Forge Scraps (80)